Cajar
Cajar is the largest known city in the world of Denzar. It is the capital of it's own kingdom, which is also named Cajar. Cajar houses much of the world's people. Human, Eldron, Rhizard and Hounzalid populations all coexist inside the same walls. A system of roads leads from Cajar in all directions, leading one to believe that all roads lead to Cajar. The city is also very advanced for its time, with well-known architecture including landmarks such as the Crimson Tower and a complicated and befuddling system of sewers that ensures proper waste removal. Traveling to Cajar Cajar is the city where all new players are placed once passing through Vexilar's Garden. Because of this, it is always the first city that people will reach. Thus, if you can remember how you got to where you are, you can certainly return by backtracking. However, if you find yourself unable to return to Cajar, Town Portals, Mystic Portal Gems and Travelers Coronets will always bring you to Cajar. Such items can be purchased through other people, through the Merchant's Guild and of course, from Cajar. Landmarks Cajar contains many landmarks, shops, buildings and guilds. They are located throughout the city in nine districts: four districts for the cardinal directions, four districts for the intermediate directions and one for the center of the city. Below is a list of these landmarks. Northwest *Weapon Shop The Cajarian Weapon Shop; a place to buy the basics of combat. *Armor Shop The Cajarian Armor Shop: housing the basics of defensive items. A must in combat. North *Public Inn The Public Inn is an establishment where travelers can seek lodging and food and drink. However, the Public Inn never has any vacancies, so no player has ever managed to sleep there. By speaking to the Clerk, many Quests can be started, including: **The Inne Supplies **Cave Trolls **Cyrian the Forgotten One *Tyler Tyler "the Terrible" is a NPC who is focused around making crowne for himself. You can sell him very basic items for crowne or you can sell him items for points. These points can be traded for some unique items. Northeast *Tavern Stop by for a drink, and chat. You never know who may be in here. Despite being located in Cajar, it may be accessed anywhere. *Post Office Come here to write a letter, or check your mail. *Laris Betting House This small building to the side of the tavern has the traditional betting house guild sign above the door. Now closed for violating Cajarian Gambling Rules. West *Hall of Clans A building where you may choose to make a clan, or view a list of clans in the hope of joining one. *Blacksmith's Guild Where Blacksmiths go to improve equipment. Also where aspiring blacksmiths go to join the guild. *Registry of Artifacts A registry of unique items in Cajar. Central *Town Square Contains a billboard where players may post messages for a fee, and the ground, where all items dropped in Cajar are placed. *Crimson Tower The center of government for Cajar. It is the tallest structure in Cajar. The Crimson Tower is where the Crimson Council gather. It contains an Armory open to the public during times of emergency and a Dungeon, where nefarious criminals are sent. *Solstice Bonfire The Solstice bonfire has been lit, to hold back the night on the shortest day of the year. (Anyone may come here to burn unwanted items.) East *Bank *The bank provides the following services: **Storage of Crowne **Storage of Items through a Safety Deposit Box **Transfer of Crowne **Transfer of Minerals **Transfer of Phan-Points *Library A library filled with books written by the players, for the players. A pass must be bought before you may submit books here. *Cajaran Museum The Cajarian Museum of Artifacts and Oddities. Southwest *Merchant's Guild Player-owned shops are created here. There is a list of player-owned shops here, and they can be searched for specific items. The Merchant's Guild also contains a store named Novelties and Oddities, which sells multi-colored gift boxes. *Book Store This store sells books to the citizens of Cajar. It is owned by Ainsley the Bookkeeper. South *Phantasy Pet Park Top Pets, Pet Arena, Pet Adoption Center, Pet Playground. *Cajarian Pet Store A pet store that sells only the healthiest pets Cajar has to offer. *Phantasy Pet Plus Pet supplies and more pet supplies, what more can you ask for? Southeast *Healing Tower Come in to get healed or revived. *Trading Post Players may set up lots here, with several items. Other players may offer items and crowne for these lots. Down for maintenance. *Secure Trade The new and improved trading option! Now closed. Permanently. *Mandy's Mystical Shop A shop selling various magical potions and scrolls that serve a variety of effects. Outskirts *Sewer The entrance to the sewer system of Cajar. *Strange Library Visit a Strange Library... *Cajarian Transit Brigade A "new" way to travel without magic. (In a horse drawn wagon.) *East Gate Go exploring our world. The world to the East of Cajar, to be specific. *South Gate Go exploring our world. The world to the South of Cajar, to be specific. *West Gate Go exploring our world. The world to the West of Cajar, to be specific. Category:Content Category:Areas